1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transmitting/receiving method for receiving audio acoustic signals externally transmitted at a transmitter/receiver, and externally transmitting the received audio acoustic signals from the transmitter/receiver, and a transmitter/receiver and a recording medium for operating the transmitter/receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modulated information is transmitted from a key station to user tuners via a plurality of relay stations in digital broadcasts. Since various noises may be mixed in communication channels in transmitting the information, error correction techniques or the like are adopted to reduce this influence (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Additionally, an M/S stereo technique using a correlation between channels, or the like is adopted as a highly efficient coding method of MP3 (MPeg-1 audio layer 3) or AAC (Advanced Audio Codec). (For example, refer to Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2)    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-18507    [Non-Patent Document 1] ISO/IEC 11172-3    [Non-Patent Document 2] ISO/IEC 13818-7
However, various noises, such as a random noise or a burst noise may exert an influence thereon in transmitting the information. Audio data as well as image data may be influenced by the noises or the like in transmission channels, and thus it has needed to detect this effectively and with simple processing. Means for solving the problems is not described in Patent Document 1, and Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2.